Freedom
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: Reagan Webber has lost all her faith in people and trusts no one. When she moves to Detroit and meets the Mercers, can the help to restore her faith in people and heal the wounds her father created? Currently being rewritten, more info inside! -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm fixing up this story so I'll be adding a revised chapter every few days or so....I'd do it all at once, but I have other stories I'm working on and only a limited amount of free time when I'm not to tired to write. So I hope you enjoy the revised chapters and I'm hoping you'll review em and tell me what you think, it makes me happy to read your thoughts and comments.**

Disclaimer - I own nothing from Four Brothers. I only own my characters Reagan Webber, Jake Webber and any others I chose to add.

Profile:

Name: Reagan Webber

Age: 16

Hair: Shoulder length black

Eye color: Pale blue

Height: 5'2

XXX

Name: Jake Webber

Age: 34

Hair: Short blond

Eye color: Dark brown almost black

Height: 6'

Enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

~Chapter 1~

I was free once, but that was so long ago that its only a haze in my memory. I can't remember what it feels like to love or be loved in return, the only emotions I know now are anger and despair. I don't feel fear anymore either, because I've realized the worst someone could do is kill you. I have no fear of death, in fact I welcome it with open arms. Why should I fear death? It would be an end to my endless pain. I would finally be free again.

Your probably wandering who I am. So I'll tell you. My name is Reagan Webber and I'm sixteen years old. My father, if thats what anyone who beats their own child can be called, is a hot shot defense lawyer, but thats not where most of his money comes from, he's a drug dealer on the side and because hes a lawyer no one looks to close or sticks their nose where it doesn't belong. He wasn't always like this. He used to be a decent father and husband, but when my mother died, so did my father. The man he was now was nowhere near the caring, loving person he had been. I barely remembered what he had been like at all now. All I saw when I tried to think back to those days was the cruel person he had become. A person who beat his daughter. Little did I know all that was about to change and the world I knew would be shattered, but in its place I would find a new world full of exceptance and even love. My father got a job transfer to Detroit and I was about to meet the sweetest lady in the world, Evelyn Mercer and her sons, who would become a very big part of my life. And just maybe heal the wounds Jake created.

XoXoXoX

It was my first day at my new school in Detroit. We had been here for a week, me and Jake. I probably should have started school earlier, but I was needed to unpack all the stuff because god forbid Jake do it himself. Now I was standing in the hallway of my new school trying to figure out where to go for my first class as the bell rang. The secretary had given me a map, but the stupid thing was useless! Shrugging my shoulders I threw the map in the garbage as I started walking down the hall. I looked at the numbers on the doors not really caring if I was late or not. I mean seriously what were they going to do? Give me detention? Like I cared it just meant more time away from daddy-dearest.

I had walked down about five different hallways and up one flight of stairs before I finally spotted the classroom I was supposed to have my first class in.

" You must be Reagan. " The teacher said as I walked into the classroom.

I nodded my head, not really in the talking mood. I didn't talk a lot, I usually didn't feel the need to. Its not like I had anyone to talk to anyway.

" Why don't you tell us something about yourself." He suggested.

I stood where I was and stared at him until he told me to sit down next to a boy named Jack and pointed to the only empty seat in the overfilled classroom. I sat down in the seat indicated and dropped my bag on the floor after pulling out a notebook I probably wouldn't do more then doodle in.

" Hey I'm Jack Mercer." The boy next to me said, not like I actually needed the introduction since the teacher had said his name when he pointed to the seat. " whats your name?" He asked me when I didn't respond.

I ignored him and eventually he got the hint and left me alone. It wasn't that I didn't like him, I didn't even know him, but I tended to avoid people when I could. Jake didn't like me socializing and sometimes it was just easier to listen to him. Even if it meant he got what he wanted.

Class went by pretty fast, it was History and I didn't really pay attention to anything the teacher said, I was to busy listening to my ipod and doodling. Why would I care what happened five hundred years ago? My other classes were pretty much the same aside from Art. Art was pretty much the only class I had ever liked. It was the last class before lunch and ended far to quickly for my liking. Jack was also in the class, but he kept his distance this time.

When the bell for lunch rang I grabbed my bag and headed to the cafeteria, I didn't get anything to eat instead I sat down at an empty table near the back of the big room and took out my sketch book and continued drawing the picture I had been working on in Art.

" Wow! That's really good!" A voice said from behind me, I turned around to see Jack looking over my shoulder at my drawing and glared.

" Do you mind?" I snapped closing my sketch book with a loud crack.

Great...and I thought I'd thought he wouldn't bug me anymore.

" No not really. So you wanna tell me your name now?" Jack asked sitting down at the table beside me, taking a bite out of an apple.

" If I tell you, will you go away?" I was actually starting to like Jack, he was stubborn, and persistent.

" No. But if you don't I'll have to make up a name for you, and I don't think you want that. I'm not good at making up names." Argh...

" Fine. Its Reagan Webber."

XoXoXoX

I didn't know it then, but this was the begining of the road to my new life. But it was going to be a long time yet before anything got better.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it!

I'm going to be skipping back and forth between Reagan's P.O.V and Nobody's P.O.V throughout this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Reagan's P.O.V

I came home from school to an empty house, I guess Jake had some business to take care of or something, which meant I could have a night of peace. If only he could have business all the time.

" Miss Webber, your father had an urgent business matter to take care of in L.A, and he wont be home for at least two weeks." Well I guess there was an upside to moving to Detroit, that means my father will have to travel more often between L.A and Detroit, which means I'll be on my own a lot more.

And I'm perfectly happy with that.

" Alright. I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework, Kay Drake?" Bryson Drake is my bodyguard, in other words hes my babysitter.

Daddy can't have my acting up and disobeying his orders otherwise he'll appear weak which definitely wouldn't impress his boss. But I like Drake, hes a good guy, hes even covered for me a few times when I've gone out partying to let off some steam.

" Sure thing Miss Webber." Drake said with a small smile.

" How many times do I have to tell you to call me Reagan?" I asked giving him a playful smile.

I know Drake hates my dad just as much as I do, which is probably why I have an easy time talking with him.

" Your father wouldn't approve." He replied and I just shook my head and headed towards the stairs.

I headed straight to my room, but I didn't do my homework. Instead I put on some music and just lay on my bed thinking about Jack. Jack, now there's an interesting guy. I ignore him for an hour and a half, practically bite his head off at lunch and still he wants to be my friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody's P.O.V

" Hey Ma!" Jack greeted his mother when he came through the door.

" Hello honey! How was your day?" Evelyn smiled at her youngest son as he walked in to the living room.

" It was pretty good. I met this girl today, she just transferred in." He told his mother. " But there was something about her, she just . . . she seemed so sad, and when I looked into her eyes it was like they were . . . empty." He explained, a sad note entering his voice.

" Did you talk to her?" His mother asked, always wanting to reach out to those in need.

" I tried but it was hard. She ignored me for an hour and a half. Its like shes built up this wall and she won't let anyone in. I wanna help her Ma, but I don't know how." From the moment he saw her, he knew that she needed help.

He knew what it was to need help, and not be able to ask for it.

" Well Jackie, all you can do is be her friend, and be there for her. Show her that you wont give up, and that you'll stick by her. It's all you can do and its all anyone can expect of you." Evelyn said in her wise motherly way.

" Thanks Ma." Jack said, kissing his mother on the cheek before heading upstairs.

" Your welcome Jackie." She replied softly, proud of her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reagan's P.O.V

It was lunch the next day and just as I expected Jack came to sit by me. I don't know why but I was almost happy to see him. But there was still that shadow of fear that by befriending him I would ultimately be causing him harm if my father ever found out.

" Hi Jack." I said as he sat down.

" So your gonna talk to me today?" He asked jokingly, looking over at me.

" Yeah I'm gonna talk to you today. I figure I'll waste less energy if I just talk to you rather than ignoring you or yell at you." I explained to him.

" So where'd you move here from?" Jack asked with a curious expression.

_Why do people always ask questions? It never fails. You meet somebody, and the first thing they wanna know is your life's history._

But still there was something about Jack. I just instantly felt that I could trust him. But I, of all people, knew you couldn't trust feelings alone, and if given the chance people will always disappoint you.

Nobody's P.O.V

As soon as he asked the question jack instantly felt her close herself off again.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I was just trying to get to know you but its okay if you don't want to talk about yourself. I won't press you." She knew he meant it, and that surprised her because most people would just keep pestering her with questions.

And she was really beginning to like him.

" Hey baby," Came a female voice from behind Jack as pale arms snaked around his neck.

" Why don't you come sit with me?" She suggested shooting Reagan a poisonous glare, which Reagan returned full force.

" Look Kalee, I told you were through! So back off!" Jack said in a cold angry voice as he pried her arms from around his neck.

" And I told you, its only a matter of time until your begging for me to come back." She said in a seductive voice before turning and walking away.

" Sorry 'bout that." Jack said turning to look at Reagan with an apologetic expression. " That was Kalee. I went out with her once cause she said she'd leave me alone if I did. I guess it only made it worse, cause now she thinks she owns me or something." Jack explained.

Reagan's P.O.V

_God that girls a bitch! I've known her two minutes and I wanna kill her! And Jack, Jack went out with her and didn't rip off her head. _I thought admiring Jack's self control. because if she hadn't have left when she did I would've knocked her out.

Just then the bell rang for class, so me and Jack headed to our Workshop class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys liked it. Its 3:00am and I am going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you guys for your great reviews!

So, heres Chp.3. Hope you like it! And don't forget to _**review!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 3

Reagan's P.O.V

It wasn't long before Jack and I became friends, I still kept him at arms length, but I was closer to him then to any one else. I even found myself missing him if he wasn't at school. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to keep Jack a secret from Jake. Just as I predicted Jake was constantly traveling back and forth between here and L.A.

It was Friday and me 'n' Jack were in Workshop. I, as always, was just staring off into space. It was funny how often I did that, I did it practically every class and still I was passing with A's and B's.

" Reagan, Jack, you two will work together on this assignment."I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name called.

" So you got any ideas?" Jack asked, turning to look at me. " You didn't even here the assignment, did you?" He asked when I just sat there and didn't do anything.

I just shook my head and he went on to explain that we had to build something out of wood, and we had two weeks to do it.

" Umm ... Okay ... what about a doll house?" I asked, completely forgetting that Jack had told me he failed Workshop last year. " Okay, what about a birdhouse?" I suggested when he looked at me like I just sprouted horns.

" Okay, so, where we gonna work on it? Your housse or mine?" There was no way he was coming over to my house.

" Yours." I told him quickly.

" Well tomorrow's Saturday, so if your not busy you could come over after lunch."

" Alright." I said heading out as the bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was just shutting my locker when I saw a group of girls walking toward me. Leading them was a girl with bleach blonde hair and pale skin that didn't go well at all with her dark make-up. And don't even get e started on her cloths, she was wearing the shortest mini skirt in the world and a baby blue halter. Suddenly it dawned on me, it was that bitch Kalee.

" What do you want?" I said in an icy tone.

" I want you to stay the hell away from Jack! He's mine!" She demanded, getting up in my face and stomping her foot like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

" You had best back the hell up outta my face before I break yours!" Nothing would give me greater pleasure at the moment then knocking her crooked teeth down her throat.

" I'll break a hell of a lot more then your face if you don't stay away from Jack!" Apperntly shes not very smart, I thought before I punched her in the face.

" Can't say I didn't warn you." I told her as my fist connected with her nose and there was a satisfying crunch and blood spurted from her now broken nose.

I laughed as Kalee screamed and stomped her foot again before running to the girls bathroom her little friends following.

Why do they never listen? They always gotta think they're better then everyone else.

* * *

I got home and saw Jake's car in the driveway.

Oh isn't this just peachy! Now I have to explain to him about the project and convince him to let me go to Jack's. What a wonderful conversation that will be!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

" Ma, is it okay for Reagan to come over tomorrow? We've got a project to work on." He knew she wouldn't mind but he wanted to make sure she didn't have anything else planned.

" Of course its fine, dear." She said smiling." What time is she coming over honey?"

" I told her around 1:00pm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry its so short but I hate typing.


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been like forever since I updated, sorry!!!! Thanks for all your guys' reveiws!!

With out further ado I give you chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Chapter 4

"Where exactly do you think your going?" My father's cold voice came from behind me sending chills up my spin. I turned around to see Jake standing in the doorway that led to the huge dinning room.

" I have a school project that I have do." I _knew_ this wouldn't work.

"Why can't you do it here?" He was waiting for me to slip up so he could catch me in a lie.

He always thought everyone was lying to him, he didn't trust anyone. I guess thats something we had in common, not trusting people.

" Its a workshop project and the teacher assigned partners." I looked him straight in the eyes making sure I gave him no reason to call me a liar. " I have to go to my partners house." He was about to reply when his phone started ringing.

He grabbed it out of his pocket and turned around so I couldn't hear what was being said.

" Fine! Drake is going with you." He spat out, clearly who ever was on that phone pissed him off.

And now one way or another I'll pay for it. " You had better be back before I get home!" He warned as he turned to leave. Great!! Freaking perfect!! I don't even know when the hell he's going to be home.

Ten minutes later me and Drake finally left. It took us an hour to find Jack's house seeing as Drake got lost, like, ten times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody's P.O.V

It was about two o'clock when Jack saw Reagan and some guy walking up to the door and he quickly rushed to answer it.

"Hey!" Jack said smiling, "did you have any trouble finding the place?"

" Just a little. Drake took a few wrong turns." She told him moving into the house.

Reagan didn't offer an explanation for why Drake was there or an introduction. And Jack didn't ask, that was just the way she was.

" I drew some blueprints for the bird house if you wanna look at them." He handed her some papers and she qiuckly looked them over.

Reagan's P.O.V

Three hours later the bird house was built and we were just relaxing in the living room. Drake was in the kitchen talking with Evelyn.

Jack went into the kitchen to get us a couple pepsi's and I got up to look at the pictures that were all over the living room. They were pictures of Miss Mercer and four boys. I assumed the boys were Jacks brothers because he talked about them nonstop.

" Who the hell are you?" I was so busy looking at the photographs I didn't hear the front door open and someone walk into the living room.

" What are you doing home Bobby? You get suspended from hockey again?" Jack asked before I could answer.

" What no 'Hi how you doin' after I came home to see you?" The man asked with an expression of mock hurt. I could tell it was Bobby just from the way he was talking and acting, he was exactly how Jack described.

" Bobby this is Reagan. Reagan this is my older sister-" That was all Jack got out before Bobby lunged at him.

I sat down on the couch and watched Bobby chase Jack around the living room. Miss Mercer came and sat beside me laughing and shaking her head at the boys.

" Reagan dear, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked me in a soft motherly voice.

" Sure." I was defenitly not in any rush to get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I know its another short chapter.


	5. Chapter 6

Okay so I know its been like a million years since I've updated and for that I'm very sorry. I had a slight case of writters block.

And thank you so much to all the people who reviewed! I love reading your reviews!

Here's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Reagan's P.O.V

It was about five thirty pm as we all sat down to eat supper. Miss Mercer was at the head of the table, I was on her left, Jack sat accross from me, on her right, Bobby sat beside Jack, and Drake sat across from Bobby.

Evelyn had just finished saying Grace and everyone started to eat. I took one bite of the chicken and was in heaven it was the best thing I had ever had. I didn't get home cooked meals often, seeing as Jake didn't cook. So it was mostly take out for me. Having a home cooked meal for once was a nice change, and Miss Mercer's cooking was wonderful.

" That good, huh?" I looked up to meet Jack's eyes, full of amusement.

It was then I realized I'd practically been stuffing my face with everything on my plate. I could feel my face flush in embarrassment for my behavior. I looked up annoyed when I heard Jack laugh, my annoyance fled though once I realized he wasn't making fun of me.

Just then I looked over to see that Bobby was staring at Drake. Probably wanting to ask 'who the hell are you?' Seeing as I hadn't introduced him to anyone. And sure enough, as soon as I thought it Bobby asked it.

" Drake..." She paused briefly trying to decide what to tell them about Drake.

_What do I tell them? He's my bodyguard? Then I'll sound like a total loser...Why do I even care?_ She thought shaking her head slightly. " Drake works for my father. I'm not aloud to go anywhere but school without him, and even then he still drives me and picks me up." I told them. _It'll be a cold day in hell before I start lying to impress people. _

" So what...he's like your bodyguard?" She kept her expression carefully neutral in the face of Bobby's laughter.

" Bobby!" Miss Mercer said in a scolding tone. " That's no way to treat a guest."

After that Bobby let it drop, but I could still see the silent laughter in his eyes. I suddenly felt the urge to get up and smack the smirk of his face, but I reigned in my anger. _Why do I care what he __thinks anyway. _I was just as angry with myself for letting an ass like Bobby get to me.

After supper I helped Jack take the dishes to the kitchen.

" Don't let Bobby get to you. He can be an ass sometimes, but he's the type of guy that'll be there to help you when your in troble." I smiled at him to show I wasn't angry.

" I have to go now, I'll see you at school Monday." Jack got my coat out of the closet and walked me to the front door.

Just as I opened the door Miss Mercer came out of the living room. " It was nice meeting you, Reagan. I hope you'll come back again soon. Your welcome here anytime." Evelyn told me, with a bright, sincere smile.

I stiffened, and blinked in surprise, as she pulled me into a hug. I felt my face flush for the second time that night, as I saw Bobby and Jack trying unsuccessfully to hold back laughter at my startled expression. I glared daggers at the two until I turned my attention back to Evelyn as she pulled back and released me.

" Thank you for supper. It was wonderful!" I told her before calling for Drake and saying goodbye to the three Mercers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday, Nobody's P.O.V

Reagan swore softly as her alarm clock blared on the nightstand beside her bed. She sat up and cringed at the pain the sudden movement caused her ribs. She had been home two hours later then Jake on Saturday and payed the price. Now she wanted nothing more then to take a couple advil and go back to bed, but that would result in further injury. She got up slowly and went to stand in front of the mirror. She carefully studied the dark bluish-purple bruise on her cheek, it stood out vividly on her pale skin. She gently touched her lip where it had been split open.

With a heavy, defeated sigh she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She showered quickly and got dressed, not bothering to dry her hair. She slung her bag gently over her shoulder, careful of her ribs and numerous bruises. On her way out the door she paused briefly to look in the mirror again, she wished the bruise wasn't so dark so she could cover it with makeup. With another sigh she ran down the stairs, to the patiently waiting Drake.

When she got to the bottom she was met by Drake. As soon as he saw her face, his expression turned sympathetic, but she could also see the anger that clouded his eyes. Drake knew about her fathers abuse, but couldn't do anything to stop it. He had tried once but her father had threatened him. With what she didn't know, but it had to have been bad or he would have done something about it long ago.

" Lets go. I can't be late." She said qiuckly as he opened his mouth to say something. He hesitated a moment then followed silently after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8:30am when she arrived at school. Thankfully she was right on time.

" Bye Drake, see you after school." Her voice was sad and weary.

Drake hated to see her like this, to see the defeat in her eyes. She couldn't take much more of her fathers abuse. Even for a spirited, defiant girl like her, there was only so much she could take before she was irreversibly broken.

He waved and pulled out of the school parking lot, and sped down the street.

The morning passed slowly. The minutes seemed to drag by until it seemed as if lunch would never come, but it did eventually. As soon as the lunch bell rang Reagan hurried to the cafeteria and to a table at the back of the noisy, crowded room. Hoping that Jack wouldn't be able to spot her through the thick tangle of students pouring into the room to buy their lunch or meet up with friends. She just didn't want to deal with his questions.

Of course with her luck he did manage to spot her and came over to join her for lunch.

" What happened? Reagan who did this to you?" His voice was laced with concern and she could see the anger smoldering in his eyes.

_Why does he care so much? He hasn't even known me that long._ His concern touched her and made her wonder if people really were as bad and deceitful as she thought them to be. But she quickly put those thoughts to the back of her mind. Of course they were. Jack was just special.

" I got in a fight this weekend. It was nothing serious just a couple cuts and bruises." She said it so confidently, that she thought he would have no choice but to believe her.

But she could see the doubt shadowing his eyes and was thankful he didn't press the issue. Because at that moment she wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth.

Reagan blinked in surprise at the thought. Why would she want to tell him anything? She barely even knew him. How had she gotten so close to him in such a short time?

Her musings were cut short as she saw kalee and her stupid friends walking over to her table. _Oh, isn't this perfect!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Again I'm really sorry for the long wait! I know I told some of you I'd update more then a month ago, so I hope you like it and I'll try to update once every week but I can't promise anything.

My last chapter was painfully short so hopefully this one makes up for that a bit.

So now if you will, press the review button and tell me what ya think!


	6. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter hope you like it! Again I'm so sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

-Nobody's P.O.V-

_Oh perfect! How could my day get anymore screwed up!!_ Reagan glared at Kalee, daring her to come any closer. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw Kalee's steps falter. _Good she hasn't forgotten what happened last time. _

Her smile turned into a frown when Kalee didn't stop and turn around. The frown deepened when Kalee stopped in front of Jack and tried to sit in his lap.

"Hey Jackie, you doin anything this weekend?" Kalee asked in a falsely sweet voice, shooting Reagan a withering glare.

"I'm busy." He said curtly, and pushed her out of his lap onto the hard tiled floor.

"Oww! What was that for?" Kalee shouted drawing the attention of half the people in the cafeteria. She got up and sat on the table beside Jacks chair.

"Kalee, what don't you get about 'I don't like you, we're through'?" Jack's face held an annoyed expression.

"C'mon baby, you don't mean that. Your judgement has been clouded by that stupid cow!" Kalee spun around giving Reagan another withering glare.

_Oh, that's it! Enough's enough! _"It's not my fault if he doesn't like stupid sluts­­­­­­­­­­­­ like you! Besides from what I hear it was over long before I got here." Reagan had to fight down her laughter at the look of pure rage on Kalee's face.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get too." Reagan stood grabbed her books and started for the door.

"You think you're so much better then everyone else! But your not, your just a stupid whore with a bad attitude!" By this time every eye in the cafeteria was on them, and the two teachers in the cafeteria were coming to see what was going on.

Without a thought Reagan moved to punch Kalee, but this time Kalee was ready for her. She ducked, Reagan's fist barely missing her face, and kicked Reagan in the ribs, the exact place they had been kicked the other night by her father.

"Ahhhh!" Reagan cried out, and fell to the floor clutching her injured side.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Breckly asked as she moved to help Reagan stand.

"Nothing." Reagan replied sharply, brushing away 's hand. "I can get up myself!" Reagan got to her feet, wincing slightly, then left the cafeteria, ignoring as people called after her.

She walked quickly down the hall, not paying attention to where she was going. She had just reached the door when Jack caught up to her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist in a gentle grip and turned her to face him.

"You okay?" He asked.

_What a stupid question. Of course I'm not okay!_ "I'm fine." She said instead.

"Come on." Jack said pulling Reagan out of the school into the empty parking lot.

"Jack stop! Where are we going?" Reagan wrenched her hand out of Jacks grip.

"My house. Ma will be happy to see you, and you look like you could use a place to relax for awhile." Jack's smile was so inviting and Reagan found she couldn't refuse. She smiled back at Jack and let him lead her to his house.

How could he have affected her so much in such a short time? To any other person she would have rejected the idea of going anywhere, and instead called Drake to come and get her. Why didn't she? Why was everything different with Jack?

They arrived at Jack's house the exact same time as Bobby got home from work. _Great! Just what I need. _Reagan thought sarcastically.

Bobby saw them and walked over to talk to Jack, ignoring Reagan for the moment.

"Jack what are you doin home? What did I tell you about skipping?" _Bobby just had to be here! And now I have to listen to him lecture Jack, when it wasn't even his fault!_

"Hey! Leave him alone! It's my fault he's not at school." Bobby turned and studied her, taking in her bruised cheek and stone cold expression.

"What happened?" Bobby asked in a cooly indifferent voice.

"I got in a fight this ! How many times am I going have to repeat my self?" She almost screamed the last part. Reagan's patience was quickly coming to an end.

"C'mon, let's go inside instead of standing in the street." Jack suggested quickly, he could practically see the sparks flying from Reagan.

-Reagan's P.O.V-

We were greeted at the door by Miss Mercer. I was surprised that she didn't look angry that Jack had come home early.

"Hello Jackie, what are you doing home so early?" Her tone wasn't angry but it wasn't approving either.

"It's my fault Miss Mercer," I said before Jack could say anything. "I got into a fight with a girl at school this afternoon and I was upset so Jack suggested we come here. So please don't be angry with Jack." I was surprised at the last part.

I had never offered to take the blame for anything before.

"I thought you said you got in the fight this weekend." Bobby said from behind us._God wouldn't I love to punch him in the face!_

"Yeah I did. And I got in one at school too."

_Ahhh! I can't stand Bobby! Oh well its only for an afternoon I can deal with it…for Jack._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short! I'll update as soon as I can. But its summer vacation soon and my computers broken so I've been using the schools computers and I can't promise an update soon but I won't abandon the story so don't think because im not updating that im abadoning it. _


	7. Chapter 8

Well here it is guys, I finally updated! I know I should be shot. I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I had it all written up, then I reread it and it sounded awful so I had to rewrite most of it.

Well enough excuses. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

"Oh c'mon!" Bobby shouted at the television, "what a sorry ass excuse for a hockey team!" I laughed as he threw a couch cushion at it.

Jack was right; this was exactly what I needed. I haven't laughed like this since I was a kid, before my mother died and everything turned to shit. And Bobby wasn't so bad either, once you got used to him.

The last few hours have been the most fun I've had in a very long time, if only they can last forever. But nothing lasts forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week and a half passed in a blur. I spent everyday at Jacks house and the weekends too. And for the first time in years I was actually enjoying myself. The more time I spent with the Mercers, the more I thought of them as my family, the family I would choose if I had the choice. Unfortunately we can't pick our families. Miss Mercer reminded me a lot of my own mother before she died. It made me feel better just to be around her, like I used to feel around my own mother, safe and warm. I think she sensed this, though I usually went over to hang out with the Jack I ended up spending a lot of time with her, I had even started helping around the house and helping with the groceries.

It was Tuesday and I was sitting on the couch watching Bobby and Jack wrestling on the floor.

"C'mon Jackie!! Kick his ass!" I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

Bobby had Jack in a head lock, well jack wiggled around on the floor, trying to break Bobby's iron grip. No success there. I laughed even harder, if that's possible, when Miss Mercer came in and hit Bobby on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Enough of that Bobby…His face is turning blue!" Evelyn scolded her oldest son gently. I smiled at the laughter in her voice; it took a lot to get her angry.

"Alright. Come on Fairy, get up." Bobby said pulling Jack up by the collar of his T-shirt.

"I can't believe you lost to the likes of Bobby!" I teased, knowing it would get Bobby more then Jack.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Bobby yelled while jack just laughed.

There was a knock at the door, and Bobby got up to answer it.

I heard Bobby talking but wasn't paying much attention to what was said, until I heard a frighteningly familiar voice. I froze in place, hoping it wasn't him. It couldn't be, how could he even know I was at Jack's house, I thought he didn't even know about Jack. We only had that one project together and I didn't tell Jake the address.

"Reagan?...Are you all right?" I arranged my face into a cheerful mask, I couldn't let him see my fear.

"Yeah of course I… I was just thinking of something." It was a clumsy lie, but it was the only one I had.

I was never a good liar, I hadn't had much practice. The only person I'd ever really lied to was Jake and I stopped that pretty quick. Whether I was lying or not he wouldn't believe me and I'd still pay the price of his anger. Why waste the energy I'd need later?

"Thinking of what? You looked scared."

"Oh, did I?" Stupid.

"Your dad's at the door." Bobby announced, walking back to the living room. As soon as the words left his mouth I was up off the couch, walking to the door.

I left the Mercer house with Jake beside me. I had my head lowered so Jake couldn't see the fury my expression surely held. He shouldn't have come; I shouldn't have had to lie to Jack, I shouldn't have to lie to anybody because of him.

The drive back to the house was too short; I knew what would happen when we got home. Jake was silent the whole way there, but then that's how he always was when he was angry with me, at least until he got me alone with no one to witness his violent anger.

He wasn't always like this. I remember now what he was like when mother was still alive, he used to be kind and cheerful. Always trying to find ways to get off work early (he was a lawyer then too, and had to work late a lot of the time.) so that he could come home and spend time with us, like a real family. But I didn't want to remember this; I didn't want to think about. It hurt too damn much, to compare him to what he was before.

He wasn't that person anymore, and never would be again.

When the car stopped he got out and walked around to my door before I had even gotten the seat belt fully off. He opened the door grabbing me by the arm in a painful grip, as if he expected me to try and run. He pulled me towards the house. I didn't make a sound, I knew what was coming, so there was nothing to say. He did exactly what I expected. As soon as he'd shut the door behind us he turned around and struck me, his fist connecting hard with my jaw, the force of the blow caused me to bite my lip and I tasted blood.

I could feel the rage building up inside me. I remembered every hit, punch or kick he'd ever dealt me; I remembered all the times he'd looked down at me sneering in contempt. Then I remembered the shame and guilt I'd felt lying to Jack like I had since we'd met, having to lie to Miss Mercer and even Bobby. And all of a sudden it was all too much. I couldn't take lying to them anymore, and I couldn't bare the weight of Jake's angry, violent temper any longer.

Jake was yelling at me now, but not a word he said could penetrate my rage clouded head.

"SHUT UP!!!" I screamed.

I'd gotten to my feet and now stood in front of Jake. His eyes, full of shock met mine, he was silent, stunned. That didn't last long. He raised a fist about to strike me again, but this time I was quicker. I pulled the fancy coat rack down on his head and bolted for the door, I ran out and down the driveway. It was cold and raining but I didn't care I wouldn't stay here and there was only one other place for me to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So now press the reveiw button and tell me what ya think.


	8. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 8. Sorry but this will probably be the last update until after christmas break (unless I get a computer for Christmas, which is highly unlikely, but ya never know) Any way I'm gonna try and get Untitled updated too, so now read and review please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

--Reagan's P.O.V--

(10:00pm that night)

I hadn't gone straight to Jack's house, I was to angry to face him then, it seems that every time I was around him I'd lose my temper over one thing or another. So instead I walked around for awhile. Of course I got lost (I haven't actually been anywhere in Detroit except for my house, Jack's house and school, so it was pretty stupid to just walk around aimlessly with out paying any attention.) so it was ten o'clock by the time I got to Jack's.

I knocked on the door and waited with my head down until I heard the sound of locks turning and the door swinging inwards.

"Hey."

"Reagan?... What are you doing out in the rain?" Jack asked hauling me into the house.

It was only when the warm air from the house hit me that I remembered I was soaking wet and realized for the first time I was freezing cold.

"You're completely soaked and… What happened to your face?" I bit my lip, I hadn't decided if I ought to tell him the truth yet. I wanted to tell him but I wasn't sure how he'd take it.

I looked down at my shoe as if it had suddenly become very interesting. What should I do now that I'm here?

"Reagan, dear you're soaked!" I looked up at the unexpected voice and saw Miss Mercer hurrying towards us from the kitchen. "Here take off you're wet shoes and come with me, I'll find you some dry, warm clothes and we can talk."

"I, " I wasn't sure what to do, but then she had her arm around my shoulder and was leading me up the stairs, so I just went along with her, I'd have to tell her sooner or later if I was going to stay here.

When we got to her room she pointed to a chair in the corner and told me to sit, while she rummaged through a box in her closet. While she was doing that I looked around her room. It was the kind of room you'd expect an older woman to have, it was neat and tidy. There a couple small angel figurines with beautiful outspread wings on the dresser and one on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Here, Reagan you can wear these. They might be a little big, seeing as they're Jacks old clothes. Now go put them on, then you and I will talk." Evelyn handed me the clothes and ushered me into her bathroom.

They were a little too big, as she said, but they were comfy and smelled good. I looked at my self in the big mirror over the sink. I looked funny in jack's clothes. The sleeves extended an inch or so past my hands, and the pants legs went way past my feet. As I turned to go I caught the reflection of the bruise along my jaw. It must've been from just before I ran out, but I was in such a rush I barely remember. With a sigh I walked out of the bathroom into Miss Mercer's bedroom. Time for explanations I wasn't sure I was ready to give. I lived so long with keeping my life a complete secret from everyone around me, guarding it against discovery that it felt strange to think of telling it now to Miss Mercer. But it was time to let go, to let my heart begin to heal and trust again, after all these long years.

And so then I found my self sitting on Miss Mercer's bed, pouring out all the details of my pathetic little life, and to my horror I found myself crying into her shoulder at the end, exhausted and emotionally drained.

"It'll be okay now, you're safe." Miss Mercer murmured to me as she rocked me gently back and forth. Her voiced calmed me, I fell asleep listening to her soft voice. The last thing I remember was telling her not to tell Jack or Bobby, I don't know if she agreed, but I trusted her to keep it secret a little while longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took me a moment to remember where I was, when I woke up the next morning, a small smile spread across my face when I realized I was at Jack's. Then the smell of beacon and pancakes wafted up to me from the kitchen.

"Mmmm." Climbing out of the warm bed I looked around the room confused for a second when I realized I wasn't in Miss Mercer's room. I was in Jack's; they must have moved me as I slept, which would mean Jack spent a night on the couch. I frowned at the thought; they should have just dumped me on the couch.

I headed out of the room following the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning Reagan. Did you sleep good?" Evelyn asked me when I entered the kitchen.

"Better then Jack I think." I had seen him still asleep on the couch on the way to the kitchen, and it looked none too comfortable. "You should've just dumped me on the couch. I didn't want to take anyone's room."

"Na we couldn't do that to you." I turned to see Jack standing in the doorway. "Besides the couch isn't that bad, or wasn't until Bobby came and sat on me at two in the morning." Jack said.

I snorted; I would have loved to see how that turned out.

"Well I'm sorry I came over like that, I should of called or something before." Jack's eyes turned concerned and wandered down to the bruise on my jaw.

"What happened last night?" I could see the determination in his eyes, he wanted answers this time, and he wouldn't let me lie again.

"Jack-"

"Reagan, I just want to know what's going on, you need to trust me."

Just then Bobby chose to make an appearance. As soon as he saw me his eyes zeroed in on my jaw and I knew he'd ask questions to, but was I ready for everyone to know, the truth?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'm gonna be mean and leave it there.

So please review!

Thank you to all of you who do review and even if you don't thank you very much just for taking the time to read my story. I hope you like it so far!


	9. Chapter 10

AN: Hiya folks! Yes I know I should be shot yet again for making you all wait so long for an update. I was a little bit stuck on where to go with this. But I've figured it out, about time to I know so with out further ramblings here ya's go!

Enjoy me dears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

* * *

I stood there waiting for the barrage of questions I knew were coming. But it wasn't what I expected. Bobby didn't say anything, he and Jack just watched me letting Jack's question hang in the air, waiting expectantly for an answer. I didn't want to go through it all again as I had last night with Evelyn. But I did owe them some sort of explination, especialy Jack, I'd lied to him far to often and he'd ignored the lies and helped me anyway.

"I..." I started to speak, miss Mercer placed a hand on my shoulder, and I drew strength from the gentle touch.

I started again, "My father likes to take his anger out on me." I didn't look at the ground, though I was sorely tempted, I didn't want to see the look of hurt on Jack's face.

He was hurt that I hadn't trusted him enough to tell him this. But he didn't seem surprised. I guess he'd known all along I was keeping something from him what with the bruises and all. He wasn't a stupid person and he'd lived through the same thing. Bobby didn't look surprised either.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I was taken back by the anger leaking out of Jack's voice.

The fury in his eyes stung. I never thought this would upset him so much.

I looked up at Bobby warily, he still hadn't spoken. His expression was the mirror image of Jack's. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. They were both furious. Maybe if I'd said something sooner they wouldn't be so angry now.

"Please don't be angry!" I was surprised at the degree their anger seemed to affect me. "Please don't be angry with me."

I didn't want them to hate me. Not when we'd gotten so close, not when I'd finally let someone in. I wouldn't survive it if they hated me for lying. Jack and Bobby's expression cleared and took on a surprised look.

"We aren't angry with you." Jack told me giving me a comforting hug, I buried my face in his shoulder.

"You've done nothing wrong. We just wish you would have said something sooner. We would have helped you." I looked up at Bobby as he spoke.

I felt my lips twitch up into a small smile, i remembered when Bobby didn't think it was a good idea for Jack to be hanging around me. He'd thought I was trouble. But he was like a protective older brother now. They are my family whether we have the same blood or not. Blood didn't matter. Just look at me and Jake. He was my family and look what he did.

"Don't let breakfast get cold." Miss Mercer said in a scolding voice though the twinkle in her eyes and the smile on her lips told us she was teasing.

Jack let me go and we all walked over to the table, and dug into the eggs and bacon Evelyn had cooked. Everything looked delicious and I was starving. My stomach growled at the smell of the food. It had been a whole day since I'd eaten last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd been at Jack's house for a week and we'd not heard one word from Jake. This should make me happy. But instead it had me on edge. What was he doing? I knew he wouldn't just let me go. As much as he hated me I was his, and he didn't let his things go. Bobby had been driving us to and from school on the off chance Jake showed up there.

I was watching Bobby and Jack wrestle again on the floor when we heard a knock at the door. I stiffened instantly, dreading who that might be. My shoulders slumped in relief when I heard miss Mercer's voice drift back from the hallway.

"Hello officer Greene, how are you?Why don't you come in out of the rain?" She asked.

"I'm good miss Evelyn." He told her with a smile, stepping into the warm house.

"Actually miss Mercer I was here to ask you about the young Webber girl. Her father has just reported her as a runaway and said she was close with Jack so I was wondering if I could have a word with him."

I felt the look of fear streak across my face. He'd sent the cops after me to bring me home. I listened carefully as Evelyn began to speak again.

"There's no need for that, she's here, with us." Both Bobby and Jack were up off the floor listening as intently as I was to what Greene would say next, and what Evelyn would say.

"Why don't you come sit down. We need to talk." Greene followed Miss Mercer into the kitchen.

I followed shortly after when she called for me to join them. Bobby and Jack weren't far behind me.

I sat quietly staring at the table while Evelyn told Greene all I had told her. After the conversation was over Greene called some people and it was decided i was to stay with miss Mercer. They would charge Jake with abuse and I would have to give a written statement.

"Now if he doesn't dispute the charges you'll remain with miss Mercer. But in the case that he denies it you may have to testify in front of a judge because he's still your legal guardian and all we have is your word and a few bruises as proof of your story." I felt my face go red at the word story.

Saying it like that made it seem as if i was telling a lie. It wasn't a story it was fact and I wasn't going back no matter who said I had to.

After I wrote out my statement and gave it to Greene he left promising to get in touch soon to let us know what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later we got a disappointing call from Greene. But we had known long before Greene called what was going on. As I said before Daddy dearest was a hot shot lawyer and so naturally this made it to the papers. I especially loved the bit where he called me an attention seeking teenager and blamed it on my mother's death saying I had been acting out and he just didn't know how to help me. I'd snorted and thrown the paper down at that. Yeah sure, mom's death had been hard on me but I never acted out because of it. If anyone was it was him. The lying bastard.

A court date was set. It would determine who I went to live with. Whether I continued on living here or went back with Jake. Greene had sadly told us that there was a huge possibility I would wind up back with Jake. There was no evidence of abuse except the now healed bruise and my word. My word against the word of a respectable, I sneered at the word, lawyer.

I wasn't going back. I would take what little money I had and run. I'd run as far as I could and not look back. But a pang of sadness twinged in my heart, I didn't want to leave Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it and sadly after this theres only one more chapter. so I'll have that up for you shortly. have a good one.


	10. Chapter 11

AN:Hey again! Its been awhile eh, but finally here's an update I had been hoping to end the story here but it seems ill be writing you all one more chapter after this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

I felt sick as we drove to the court house. My only blessing today was that it was a closed hearing with only the Judge, Miss Mercer, Jack, Bobby, and Jake. I became more agitated as we neared the court house, I started fidgeting with my hands until Jack grabbed one and held it firmly in his big one. I looked up at him, and he smiled comfortingly.

"It'll be ok." He was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working.

None of them knew Jake like I did, and I didn't believe for a second we'd win that's why I had a bag hidden under the seat just incase.

I didn't let go of Jack's hand as we all piled out Evelyn's van. I kept a good grip on it. It was comforting, even if I knew we'd lose, to hold his hand. I wanted to remember the feel of it in mine, since I probably would never see him again after today. Evelyn, Bobby, and Jack had all promised that even if we lost today we'd try again and again to win. That they'd make sure I didn't stay there for long. None of them knew about my contingency plan if today's hearing should go badly. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them.

I took a deep breath as we walk into the room where the hearing was to take place. The Judge wasn't present in the room yet, but I saw Jake sitting halfway down the table on the left side. He looked up as we entered and got to his feet. Playing every inch the perfect gentlemen. His face was composed into a perfectly, apologetic mask.

"I'm truly sorry Miss Mercer, that Reagan's caused such trouble." He sounded truly sincere, but I could tell by Evelyn's frosty reply that she didn't believe a word of it.

"If indeed you were sorry Mr. Webber then you would drop this case and do what's best for Reagan." After that Jake sat down and said not one more word.

The room was plunged into a tension filled silence as we all waited on the judge. He entered the room ten minutes later. We all stood as he swept through the door and took his spot at the head of the table, then reseated ourselves as he sat.

A wave of nausea swept over me and for a moment I thought I'd be sick. Then the Judge began to speak and I focused my attention on him. On the battle that was to come.

" We are here today to discuss the living arrangements of a Miss Reagan Webber, correct?" The Judge asked looking around the table.

"Yes." Jake's and Miss Mercer's were the only voices that answered.

"Very well, lets begin." He said. " Miss. Webber we'll begin with you I would like to hear your reasons for running away." The Judge focused his attention on me.

His face betraying none of his thoughts.

I took a deep, steadying breath and told the Judge everything I'd told Evelyn, praying with each word he would believe me.

"I see." Was all he said when I was finished.

Now he turned his attention to my father. It was his turn to speak now. And I listened with growing horror at the lies he told and I watched the Judge's face carefully for any signs that he was being swayed by Jake's well rehearsed lies. I saw the Judge nod as Jake finished, and I saw my father's satisfied smirk.

After Jake had finished the three Mercer's were given a chance to state their arguments and then the Judge sat deep in thought for what felt like hours. Finally he raised his head and looked at me once more, and I felt the fear curl in my stomach because I knew what he would say.

" Miss Webber, I think you've wasted a number of peoples valuable time, mine included, with your deceitful tales. Your father is a good man, I've known him for many years. And I believe he deserves greater respect then you show him." I felt the tears sting my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. " You will go home with him, and hopefully this will have taught you a lessen."

"That's bullshit! He's psycho- " The rest of Jack's angry words were cut off by the Judge, whose face had turned scarlet with rage at being addressed so.

"I will NOT be spoken to like that, control yourself or yo-" The judge thundered out before Jack interrupted.

"THEN DON'T BE SUCH A FOOL SHE NEEDS OUT OF THERE NOT TAKEN BACK"

"Jack be quiet." Miss Mercer admonished in a firm voice, but her expression showed she wished to say much the same and then some.

But I couldn't allow them to get into any more trouble on my account.

"Please stop Jack! Just go home. We'll fix it, we'll set another hearing." The lie burned in my throat.

I looked at the Mercer's one last time. Bobby looked absolutly murderous, and Miss Mercer wore a disgusted expression.

And then I was taken by the arm and led out of the room by Jake.

"Stop it! I have to get my things out of Evelyn's car." I just now realized the flaw in my plan.

If he wouldn't let me go to the car I wouldn't have a chance to run away.

"You aren't going anywhere but home...and you'll be sorry you ever disobeyed me." He tugged viciously on my arm, but not enough that anyone would notice.

I could hear Jack down the hall, Bobby to. They were both livid and arguing with the judge. And then we were outside and I was pushed roughly into Jake's car as he got in beside me. A crushing wave of dispair fell on me and I couldn't stop the silent tears that ran down my face, or the quiet sobs that broke past my lips. There was a time where this wouldn't have phased me. But that time was gone. The Mercer's, Jack, had opened a door and I couldn't close it.

"Stop your sniveling! You got yourself into this mess you little bitch!" He smacked me then and I tasted blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on a plane destined for L.A. As soon as we'd left the court house Jake had decided we were moving back to L.A. Back to a place where I couldn't get away. A sick feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I stared out the window of the plane. There was no escaping Jake. He would always plague my life like a dark shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pls R&R


	11. Chapter 12

A/N-- Well for those of you who are enjoying this I've decided to drag it out a few more chapters. And after this chapter is posted I plan on going through them all and fixing them up. I'm completely shocked at the terrible state of my spelling. I promise I won't change much mostly just fix up the spelling.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

I lay on the bed in my old room in L.A. It turned out Jake hadn't sold the old house. I guess he kept it just in case problems arose. It must be some sick joke. I was finally given a family, I was finally happy! And now it was gone and once again Jake was the only person I had.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. I wiped them away angrily. All I'd done for the past week was cry. My eye's were permanently bloodshot and puffy. Things were worse now then they ever were before. Jake no longer let me go to school, and he never left me alone, never. I had a new babysitter, one not as light hearted as Drake. He was being paid a pretty penny to make sure I didn't set one toe out of line. I'd already paid the price for trying to run away again.

"Reagan! Get your ass down here!" Oh guess who's home. Joy.

I got up and walked out the door and down the stairs to face daddy dearest. He looked like he was in a foul mood. Great yet another thing to be thankful for. This was getting so old. I really just wish he'd finish me off. Get it over with already.

" Yes father." I asked, staring at the floor.

I had no fight in me anymore.

" I thought I asked you to clean up this disgusting place. Did you not understand? Are such a stupid wretch?" I flinched at his harsh shouts.

Ha! I remember a time when I didn't so much as blink when he yelled like this. I remember a time when I would have yelled back. Look at me now, it was pathetic. How could anyone like me even deserve Jack. Maybe it was better that I was gone from his life. I'd caused them enough trouble.

I had to blink back tears as Jake's fist hit me in the gut. My breath came out in a ragged gasp as I fell to the floor clutching my stomach.

" I asked you a question. Why isn't my house clean." His fingers curled in my hair and he pulled back forcing me to meet his gaze.

"I have another meeting." He told me. "And I want this mess of a house cleaned before I get back. Am I clear."

He tugged viciously on my hair causing me to cry out when I didn't answer.

"Am I clear?" He said each word distinctly through gritted teeth.

"Yes father..." I mouthed the words not able to speak at first.

My stomach hurt so bad. Not to mention my ribs that were still injured from my last punishment.

"I didn't hear you." He said a sadistic smile plastered across his face.

" I said...Yes father." I whispered louder.

" Good."

He shoved me away hard so I lay sprawled on the floor. I waited until I heard the front door close behind him and wept for everything that I had lost and everything he did to me.

Slowly I sat up and wiped my eyes. I knew I had to clean this up or it would only happen all over again. I looked behind me and saw Carl, my new babysitter. He was smirking nastily at me. With a small despairing sigh I lifted myself off the floor and began cleaning. It was slow work but thankfully I managed to get it done before he came home.

I wondered then if it would ever end. If when I turned eighteen, the legal age of adult hood, I would be permitted to leave. If he would let me go or keep me prisoner. But I knew the answer as soon as the thought hit me. I was his. Forever and for always. I could end it though. If I was strong enough not to chicken out I could end it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll leave it here for now.

I just want to say thank you to all of my reviews I really apreciate the time you take to review. It's really encoraging to read all of your reviews!

Undeniably Yours x


	12. Chapter 13

Hey! God im so sorry I didnt update sooner -_-" been not in a good writing mood lately but here it is. The final chapter.

Feb 10/10

So yeah...I started writing this chapter so many monthes ago that I don't even remember when. Anyway I really have no excuses for not getting it out sooner other then the usual, life, work, partying and depression o.o

Enjoy!

xoxo

Chapter 12

That night I lay in bed thinking. This would never end. I would be stuck like this taking beating after beating, night after night. Unless I did something about it. And where would I go after? Well that was an easy question , I guess I'd go back to Detroit and see if Miss Mercer would take me in.

I almost had to laugh at the way I was thinking. I mean really, there was nothing I could do, except entertain these little fantasies about running away to Detroit and the Mercers.

I got up and went down stairs to get a glass of water. It wasn't that late yet, the clock said eight thirty, Jake would be home at nine. I visibly shuddered at the thought. I liked it better when he went on business trips. He always left Carl here though. And Carl was almost as bad as Jake.

Suddenly standing in the kitchen I felt restless and angry. Why? Why was this happening to me? Was this a punishment for something I did in a past life? And suddenly it was all to much to bear, I wanted it to stop and I was going to make it stop. I set the glass down carefully and walked quietly up the stairs again. I knew Carl was downstairs so I didn't have to worry about him.

I walked down the hall and quietly into Jake's room. I walked over to his closet and rummaged though the boxes at the top. I had to stretch to reach the top and it hurt my ribs pretty badly but after tonight I wouldn't be hurt again. I found the box I was looking for and pulled it down. As soon as I got what I needed out of it I put it back.

I walked quietly back downstairs and sat at the table. I would wait for Jake to come home, it wouldn't be long now.

XoXo

I could hear his key in the locks when he finally got home at nine. It had only been a few minutes but it felt like forever. I waited for him to come into the kitchen. He sneered at me when he entered the room.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning or something?" He said going over to the fridge.

He'd been drinking, I could smell the alcohol off him. I didn't answer though. I raised the gun I'd gotten out of his closet and pointed it at his back. My hand was shaking slightly and for a moment I wondered if it was the right thing to do, or if I could even pull the trigger. And then he turned around.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You gonna shoot me?" He asked a sarcastic smile plastered across his face.

His tone irritated me, it was mocking, and laughter rang through it. He didn't think I would pull the trigger, and truth be told I wasn't sure I could. The shaking in my hand worsened and I brought my other hand up to steady it. This had seemed like such a good idea and god knows I wanted to do it. But how could I just erase someones life like that? My fathers life?

"You can't do it. You're just a coward." Jake said.

He started walking towards me then, "Carl!" He yelled.

"Yea boss?" Carl said as he walked around the corner and into the kitchen, his eyes falling immediately on me and the gun I held in my unsteady hands.

I quickly shifted my aim to Carl "Don't move." I ordered, my voice sounding cold even to my ears.

Carl laughed loudly. "What's this? A little mouse with a little gun?" The smile soon faded from his face, replaced by a grim, threatening expression as he walked purposely towards me.

Screwing my eyes shut I pulled the trigger, a startled yelp escaping my mouth at the sound of gun fire. It was so much louder then you hear on T.V. My ears were buzzing from the sound. When I opened my eyes it was to see Carl lying on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg, I had hit him just above the knee.

I felt my jaw drop and my stomach clench as realization came to me. I shot a man. I could have killed him...and reality came crashing down. This whole time I'd seen myself killing Jake and running off to the Mercer's. But what really waited for me if I killed him? No court would believe my story of abuse. There was no proof aside from a few soon to be faded bruises.

With disgust I threw the gun and turned just in time to see Jake barrelling across the kitchen towards me. I turned tail and ran through the door opening up onto the dinning room, but he was too close behind. His hand clamped down on my head, fingers quickly tangling themselves in my hair. I grabbed his hand with both of mine attempting to free myself or at the very least keep him from pulling so hard.

"You thought you'd what? Kill me with that gun and run off to your little boy friend Jack?" His breath was hot where it brushed against my ear, and the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath.

I clenched my teeth, refusing to say a word.

"I got news for you princess. Your never gonna escape me. Your mine." His voice had lowered to the point of a whisper and his tone turned menacing.

With a yank of his arm he threw me backwards, crashing into a chair set in the corner of the house. It broke, the legs collapsing under me.

"Ugh." I gasped as I rolled over, landing on my ribs.

Wrapping a hand around my side I quickly scrambled up and dashed for the door of the dinning room, flinging it open I ran for the stairs. Jake's heavy, thudding footfalls sounded behind me as I ran up them.

"There's no where to run. You know that, and if you keep up like this your punishments only going to get worse." He threatened.

I ran into the first bedroom on the left. His. Slamming the door shut behind me I quickly locked it. What do I what do I do... My hands cradled my head to either side as I thought frantically. It wasn't long before Jake was kicking the door, and it shook in its frame under his assault of it.

I ran to his closet looking frantically for anything to defend myself. My hands searched frantically, knocking down clothes and boxes. Just as the door burst open I clamped my hand around the handle of a baseball bat.

He came bowling into the room as I jumped out of the closet, bat in hand. Jake was facing me as I emerged and a sadistic smirk spread across his face. "Oh come on now...you couldn't hurt me when you had a gun, what can you possibly do with that?"

I didn't respond, thinking, I'll show you if you come any closer. And he did. I swung, my eyes shutting again, and there was a loud thud as the end of the bat connected with something solid, and a louder thud followed by a surprised yelp. I opened my eyes to see Jake had fallen to his knees, hand to his head on a bleeding gash. Not giving him time to recover I swung the bat up, connecting again with his head. He flew back to lay motionless on the floor.

Not letting go of the bat I walked around his prone body to study his face, just in case he was faking, and to my surprise he didn't even seem to be breathing. Oh god...what have I done...shit shit...The bat fell from my loose grip then and I stepped over his body making my way down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom I peeked into the kitchen, and with more then a little shock and dread saw a small pool of blood, and only that, no Carl, and no gun. Backing up a step I looked around myself almost in a panic. What have I started?

"Where are you going? Little bitch." Carl spat, and my head snapped around to where he stood blocking my exit.

He had the gun aimed at my chest. And everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I could see his finger pulling down on the trigger, and the blast as the gun fired, with a yelp I ducked, surprised to hear a gasp behind me. Spinning I turned and was face to face with Jake. Blood oozing from a bullet wound in his lower abdomen. The bullet meant for my head had hit him. I hadn't even heard him coming down the stair. Or the sirens of the police cars that brought the police men bursting through the front door.

Everything that came after was a blur.

XoXo

A year has passed since that day. Jake had died from the gunshot wound, and Carl was sentenced to life in prison for murder. And me? Well I got my wish. As soon as all the legal proceedings were through I was flown to Detroit and put into the care of Miss Mercer.

XoXo

So, I hope you liked the ending. Though....I'm sad to admit I didn't put my best into it...

Undeniably Yours X


End file.
